


Tasty

by Accel



Series: Heart to Heart [5]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Gunmax is very appreciative of Dumpson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that this was entirely inspired by that comic panel of Ultra Magnus saying 'tasty'.

Dumpson was….tasty.

That was how Gunmax had put it, once. Upon hearing his words, Dumpson had overheated so much he’d been halfway to going into critical shut down.

Dumpson was big, bigger than the rest of them. While Power Joe’s frame was balanced between strength and speed, Dumpson had been designed to be a powerhouse. While his larger mass was highly useful for body slamming rogue mechanical inventions into submission, it was also appealing in other ways.

More mass meant more to appreciate. More to touch. More to kiss.

Gunmax knew that the others held the same sentiment he did. Shadowmaru was prone to giving Dumpson slow smiles, followed by a lingering look at whichever part of him had caught his attention. McCrane liked hugging Dumpson from behind, pressing kisses to his back while his hands roamed over upper body.

Gunmax put a finger in the gap between Dumpson’s chest plates. He dragged it down, trailing it over his abdomen. He placed the tips of his fingers on the top edge of his pelvis. Dumpson was looking down at Gunmax’s hands, gentle puffs of hot air coming out of his cooling vents. He was flustered already. God, he was cute. 

Gunmax pressed a kiss against Dumpson’s lips. He wound his arms around his waist and spread his hands over Dumpson’s very wonderful ass.

“Wanna bang?” Gunmax said.

Dumpson’s answer was a burst of hot air and a stuttered yes.  

Gunmax chuckled, kissing him again. “Then let’s get to it, baby.”

Twenty minutes later, Gunmax had his arms and legs wrapped around Dumpson, and Dumpson was whining as he pistoned into his valve. 

“Love how you fill me up,” Gunmax groaned. Dumpson made an incoherent sound, and Gunmax could swear that the metal plating beneath his hands grew even warmer. Fucking Dumpson was hot, in more ways than one. 

“Gunmax, don’t…” Dumpson mumbled. 

Gunmax lifted his arms off his shoulders to cradle his face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. The tender gesture was belied by the smirk on his face.

“Dumpson,” he purred. “I’m tight, aren’t I? I’m tight and  _ wet _ . I want you to pound me with your huge cock until I scream.”

Dumpson shuddered, thrusts becoming harder and faster. Gunmax’s smirk widened. He was being fucked hard enough to fry his processor and he was loving every single second of it.

“You feel so good, baby. I wish I could spend the whole day being fucked like this,” Gunmax moaned.

“Gunmax, I’m going to…” Dumpson said between moans. His plating was hot against Gunmax’s body, and he was driving his spike into him like his life depended on it.

Gunmax tightened his legs around Dumpson, urging him on. “Come inside me. Fill me up,” he said. 

Dumpson cried out as he overloaded. Gunmax groaned at the sensation of lubricant spilling inside him. He rubbed furiously at his spike and external node until he was overloading, too. 

Gunmax freed Dumpson from his embrace and lay back on the table. Dumpson sat next to him, heat radiating from him. It would be a little while before both of them cooled down.

“You’re really cute,” Gunmax said, nudging his leg with a foot. 

The look Dumpson gave him was comical. “No, I’m not!” he said.

“You are. Admit it.”

“No!”

They continued like that for a minute until McCrane stuck his head into the room to see what the commotion was.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Gunmax said, pointing at Dumpson.

McCrane looked at Dumpson and nodded. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“McCrane!” Dumpson wailed.

Gunmax crossed his arms, looking pleased. “Cute and big.”

The amount of hot air Dumpson blasted the room with was comparable to how much heat a central heating unit emitted. 


End file.
